Operation: Rising Sun
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. **MAIN TRACK : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. **FACTION TRACK : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions ( All Attack ). ****Faction Track Allie : Survivors. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : **1,165,000 eXP - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. ***790,000 eXP - Main Track Missions Completed. ****647,500 eXP - Attack Missions ****142,500 eXP - Optional Defense Missions ***375,000 eXP - Faction Track Missions *Level 1000 Sector Base : **Awards 1, 3, 5 or 7 Omega Darkstorm Scrap Parts. ***If a base is completed by a player with 80 Scrap Parts already the are awarded 5,000,000 Thorium instead of parts. **The Blitz ( ) option was available for the minimum cost of ?? Gold. ( Ref ) ' *The BFG Turret is a new turret based off the BFG. **The BFG Turret has a range of approximately ???. **Shots from the BFG leave a Fire AoE which will remain on the ground for approximately ?? seconds. **The BFG Turret may be found placed on any Defensive Platform including Heavy Platforms and Unique Platform. Narrative Highlights * Trivia * '' is the 9th Special Event to feature the Eastern Horde faction as the antagonist. **Previous Eastern Horde events were : ***Operation: Warlord - '''( #12 ) ( March 2013 ) ***Operation: Deadpoint - ( #17 ) ( August 2013 ) ***Operation: Deadpoint 2 - ( #18 ) ( September 2013 ) ***Operation: Cerberus - ( #26 ) ( May 2014 ) ***Operation: Cerberus 2 - ( #27 ) ( June 2014 ) ***Operation: Descent - ( #48 ) ( March 2016 ) ***Operation: Isolation - ( #49 ) ( Arpil 2016 ) ***Operation: Retribution - ( #50 ) ( May 2016 ) *Completing the minimum amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : **510,000 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Including Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***57,500 eXP - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). **452,500 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Excluding Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). *The Flame Grate & Flame Grate Controller were last seen ( in a Special Event ) during Operation: Inferno ( Dec 2014 ) *Platoon Infamy was disabled for the duration of the event. *The BFG Turret was first seen in the Event Video for Operation: Undead Swarm ( Time Code : 1:30 ). **However it was a developer-exclusive turret and never appeared in the actual event. **It also was shown lacking the Fire AoE it has in the released version. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : ** ** ** *Special Event Firsts : ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Rising Sun - ( Official ) * * * * Quotes Gallery - Event Messages RisingSun-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 RisingSun-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 RisingSun-EventMessage-3-24h-Pre.png|Event Message #3 RisingSun-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 RisingSun-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 RisingSun-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features FlameGreates-LargePic.png|Event Feature : Flame Grates FlameGrateController.png|Event Feature : Flame Grate Controller Fireman-LargePic.png|Event Feature : Fireman Eastern Horde NPC FireBrigade-LargePic.png|Event Feature : Fire Brigade Eastern Horde NPC BFG-Turret-Lv01-Top.png|Event Feature : BFG Turret Special Eastern Horde Turret SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Darkstorm Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc RisingSun-Logo.png|Official Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token Settings-(05-16-2018)-On.png|Defense Wave Countdown New Settings Option ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #49 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event RisingSun-Leaderboard-Final-Top5.png|Final Event Leaderbord Showing Top 5 eXP Earners Gallery - Event & Base Instructions RisingSun-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals RisingSun-BaseInstructions-Lv30.png|Base Instructions Base Level 30 RisingSun-BaseInstructions-Lv50.png|Base Instructions Base Level 50 RisingSun-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Survivors.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - Gallery - Event Shop Cerberus-LargePic.png|Cerberus GEN III Corpus ( ) Cerberus-TrainingToken.png|Cerberus Faction Training Token MineProofTreads-LargePic.png|Mine Proof Treads Darkstorm Epic Tech RisingSun-MainPic.png|Rising Sun Trophy RisingSun-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-RisingSun.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 4 & 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-RisingSun.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 8 & 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-RisingSun.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 12 & 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Boss-RisingSun.gif|Boss Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 16 Rolls : 3 Kyle-LargePic.png|Kyle ( S ) Track : Main Mission : 6, 10, 14 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Darkstorm-Omega-Parts.png|Omega Darkstorm Scrap Parts 2nd Event Availability Gallery - New Map Icons Darkstorm_Omega_Base_Icon.png|Level 1000 Base Icon Sector Base Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Faction Track Category:Faction Track Ally - Survivors Category:A to Z Category:Eastern Horde - Antagonist